Origine
by Waiting.F
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction Provenance de Feistee. La rencontre de Mrs Coulter et Lord Asriel 13 ans avant les événements des Royaumes du Nord,et ce qui les a provoqués.
1. Chapter 1

Environnée des tintements des verres, et des éclats, brefs, hauts perchés de rire des convives elle se sentait comme grisée. Lorsque l'un des serveurs s'approcha, offrant du Tokay, elle prit l'une des minces flûtes et y goûta sans retenue, sans un regard pour l'homme ou son daemon chien.

"Je dois dire, Mme Coulter, que vous êtes ravissante ce soir, " dit le vieil homme qui lui faisait face. Si sa mémoire la servait correctement, son nom était Carl Boréal, et elle savait qu'il était un important personnage du milieu où son mari travaillait. La femme à ses côtés approuva, sans énergie tout en buvant une longue gorgée de vin.

"Monsieur, vous êtes trop aimable ", répondit-elle, le regardant avec modestie à travers ses cils. C'était si facile de faire cela, même sous le regard attentif d'un homme. "Mais allons, assez de politesses, vous connaissez mon nom. "

"Je vous demanderais volontiers une danse, ma chère, mais il semble que votre mari approche ", dit Boréal, l'apercevant par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Quand l'homme en question fut à côté d'elle, Marisa entoura sa taille de son bras souple, formant ainsi un délicieux arrangement qui faisait murmurer avec excitation les invités. Elle entendit certains chuchoter qu'ils formaient un couple magnifique, et cela la fit frissonner de bonheur.

"Chéri ", lui glissa-t-elle, déposant un chaste baiser sur sa joue, "Lady Delphine était à ta recherche. "

Edward Coulter offrit son bras à la corpulente lady. Il était lui-même un homme mince, et ses cheveux séparés par une raie nette, ses manières polies en faisaient une image relativement satisfaisante du jeune politicien. Le daemon, une chouette brune calmement posée sur son épaule, contemplait la foule d'un œil connaisseur.

"Alors, Edward, qu'est ce que cela fait ? D'être membre du Conseil du Roi, à même pas quarante ans ! " lui demanda avec ferveur Delphine.

"C'est extraordinaire ", répondit simplement Edward, replaçant ses lunettes au sommet de son nez, "et je suis sûr que j'apprendrai beaucoup de cette expérience.3

Delphine réitéra son acquiescement précédent. Un signe d'approbation. Réalisent que c'était le moment de jouer son rôle de femme aimante, Marisa fit signe au serveur le plus proche et prit délicatement entre son index et son pouce une cuillère du plateau. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et fit sonner le couvert contre sa flûte de Tokay, faisant ainsi taire les personnes rassemblées dans la pièce. Elle se tourna pour monter sur la petite estrade où se trouvait le piano, muet à cet instant. Le singe doré grimpa gracieusement sur son épaule et entoura le cou de Marisa de ses bras.

"Mes chers amis, commença-t-elle, merci à tous d'être venus pour fêter cette grande occasion ! Mon mari et moi ne pourrions avoir espéré une meilleure compagnie en cette soirée et j'espère que vous passez un agréable moment. Mais avant de continuer, il y a une chose que je voudrais dire : il n'y a personne ici qui soit plus fier d'Edward que moi et j'aimerais le féliciter devant vous tous, pour son travail, qui fut ardu pour parvenir jusqu'ici. "

Et on cria bravo dans la foule.

Il y eut des rires, puis un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et le pianiste se lança dans un lent et romantique morceau. Quand les cris se furent éteints, Marisa reprit ses inlassables efforts pour lier connaissance avec tous les invités. Elle salua les collègues d'Edward et les loua pour leur travail auprès du monarque, puis ce fut au tour de quelques érudits et elle feignit le plus grand intérêts pour leur champ d'étude. Elle avait passé des heures à apprendre leurs noms et visages la nuit passée, et apparemment cela avait servi.

Bientôt une voix légère l'appela, venant de derrière elle. "Ma chère, j'imagine que vous n'êtes jamais allée à l'Institut Arctique Royal. " C'était Boréal.

Cet homme était vraiment pire que la peste, à tenter d'attirer son attention, mais l'attitude enjouée de Marisa ne trahit pas ses sentiments. "Malheureusement non, cher Lord, mais comme vous pouvez le supposer, il n'y a rien qui me ferait plus plaisir. "

"L'un de mes collègues, membre émérite de l'institut, donne un discours demain, à propos de ses récentes découvertes dans le Nord. Je souhaiterais vous inviter, si cela vous intéresse. "

"Ce serait un honneur. "

"D'ailleurs il doit être arrivé en retard ce soir, mais apparemment Edward l'a déjà rencontré."

Elle suivit le regard de Boréal pour voir son mari parler avec animation à un confrère, grand et maussade. Immédiatement, comme s'il savait qu'elle le regardait; les yeux noirs de l'homme se fixèrent sur elle et il l'observa avec une étrange expression sur son visage illisible. Elle lui rendit son regard, sans faiblir, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut contraint de reporter son attention sur Edward.

"En fait, reprit Lord Boréal, il revient juste du nord de la Russie, il est rentré il y a moins de trois jours. Il m'a assuré avoir découvert quelque chose d'important. Vous ne serez pas déçue par la conférence."

"J'en suis convaincue" dit-elle, son attention déjà reportée sur Edward et l'inconnu qui s'approchaient.

"Marisa", l'interpella Edward, "voici Lord Asriel, éminent explorateur et chercheur en théologie expérimentale."

Elle résista à l'envie de froncer le nez aux mots "théologie expérimentale". Mais elle fut bientôt captivée par la panthère des neiges, immense, élégante qui se tenait aux côtés de l'homme. C'était une magnifique bête, à la fourrure tachetée avec finesse et de grands yeux couleur ambre qui semblaient d'une infinie sagesse tandis qu'ils la regardaient.

"Monsieur", salua courtoisement Marisa. Elle pouvait sentir les muscles du singe doré se tendre légèrement en regardant l'homme, et cette tension faisait écho en elle, à son cœur qui battait rapidement. Edward s'excusa pour rejoindre Delphine et un groupe d'amis, cependant sa jeune épouse remarqua à peine qu'il partait.

Asriel s'inclina, si peu, et comme il se tenait devant elle, Marisa remarqua l'ombre d'une barbe sur son visage sévère, et croisa son regard sombre, intense. Il avait l'air fatigué et las, sans doute à cause de son récent voyage. Et pourtant, sa présence lui ordonnait l'attention la plus complète, comme aucune ne l'avait jamais fait. Et ce n'était pas une sensation dont elle avait l'habitude, étant ordinairement le centre des attentions.

Boréal interrompit leur échange de regard, "Asriel, je parlais justement de ta conférence de demain, je pensais que ça pourrait intéresser cette jeune dame."

Asriel hocha la tête tout en laissant un sourire ironique se former sur ses lèvres."Je suis sûre que cela ne pourra qu'ennuyer cette chère Mme Coulter."

"Mais non, bien au contraire", rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton léger, "je trouve tout cela assez passionnant."

Le sourire moqueur resta sur ses lèvres et la mit mal à l'aise. Un serveur s'approcha, faisant un autre tour avec les rafraîchissements, et elle remplaça rapidement son verre vide par un nouveau. Asriel n'y toucha pas.

"Je crains que l'alcool ne fasse qu'accentuer ma fatigue," expliqua-t-il, "vous devez comprendre, la fatigue du voyage … et demain est un jour important."

"Oui, évidemment".

Après cela la discussion sembla consumée, et elle ne pouvait suggérer aucun sujet intéressant, Asriel semblant peu disposé à répondre à quoi que ce soit. Aussi, elle lissa sa robe et s'excusa poliment, ayant décidé de s'éloigner des projecteurs pour un moment. Elle se retira vers le fond de l'atrium de la maison, vide en ce moment. Les murs de leur maison chatoyaient de riches nuances de carme et de doré. Edward collectionnait des babioles et bibelots du monde entier et les disposait avec soin dans d'élégantes vitrines d'acajou où ils étaient exposés. Bien qu'elle les ait vus un million de fois, elle ralentit sa marche pour les examiner/ Au centre du magnifique arrangement de bijoux et instruments étranges était posé une pierre parfaitement sphérique qui scintillait magnifiquement à la lumière. Elle était presque translucide, mais semblait contenir un maelström de nuages tourbillonnants et de brouillard en son cœur. Edward avait dit que c'était une pièce très rare, venant d'Afrique mais son nom lui échappait, alors elle continua son chemin.

Arrivée à la salle d'eau elle vérifia son reflet dans la glace fine au-dessus du lavabo de porcelaine blanche, espérant qu'elle aurait l'air aussi fraîche et vive qu'en début de soirée. Ses yeux bleus à l'éclat d'acier la trahissaient, laissant entrevoir sa fatigue. Elle soupira en se repoudrant machinalement le nez. Le singe d'or se frotta lentement les yeux, tentant d'en chasser toute fatigue. Elle espérait que tout le monde rentrerait bientôt chez soi, parce qu'elle n'aurait rien aimé plus que pouvoir s'affaler sur le lit et se glisser sous les couvertures pour tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve. Mais elle reprit bien vite ses esprits et passa un doigt fin sur ses cheveux pour leur rendre leur aspect doux et duveteux, avant de quitter la pièce pour retourner sous les lumières brillantes de la grande salle. Cependant elle n'était plus seule.

L'homme de tout à l'heure, Asriel, se tenait, en face du cabinet, examinant à son tour les bibelots d'un œil expert. Lui, aussi, avait cherché refuge loin de la foule. Toujours l'hôte parfaite, Marisa vint se placer derrière lui, suivant son regard vers un manche de bois, ancien, percé sur les côtés de plusieurs trous.

"Edward m'a dit", recherchant rapidement dans son esprit les détails mentionnés à propos de l'objet, " qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne flûte Skraeling."

Asriel approuva. "J'ai vu quelque chose de ressemblant lorsque j'ai rencontré un groupe de Skraelings dans le Nord. Ils l'utilisaient au cours de leurs séances de guérison et de méditation. Est-ce là-bas qu'Edward l'a trouvée ?"

"No, Edward n'aime pas voyager à travers les pays étrangers. Il cherche la plupart du temps dans ce que les autres rapportent pour trouver les pièces de sa collection." Elle voulut compléter son jugement. "Mais c'est un collectionneur avide, et je suis sûre qu'il apprécierait d'entendre vos récits." Elle fit un pas discret vers la pièce où se trouvait les autres, espérant qu'il comprendrait ce signe. Il comprit, mais ne réagit pas comme elle l'avait imaginé.

"Seriez-vous en train de tenter de me refiler à votre mari, madame?" demanda Asriel d'une voix malicieuse, il ne semblait absolument pas offensé. "Je vous ennuie déjà, comme je l'avais prédit."

"Ne soyez pas ridicule," répondit-elle avec un rire entraîné par des années de pratique, qui sonna faux dans la pièce vide où ils se trouvaient. "Monsieur, il n'y a rien qui me ferait plus plaisir que de vous montrer le reste de la collection d'Edward. Ses éléments préférés sont dans le conservatoire."

D'un signe de la main il la laissa prendre la tête pour se diriger vers le petit musée. Elle les conduisit derrière le couloir qui menait au bureau d'Edward, dans la pièce voulue. Asriel n'avait alors plus besoin de guide et se dirigea directement vers la boîte de verre la plus proche, scrutant son contenu. Elle le suivait, tout en prenant garde à laisser un certain espace entre eux, surtout en raison de sa propre agitation. Le singe doré marchait calmement à côté d'elle tandis que la panthère blanche s'étirait avec langueur aux pieds d'Asriel. L'observant à une distance raisonnable elle fut surprise de le trouver perdu dans ses pensées, le visage apaisé, et comme plus majestueux en ce moment.

Sans lever les yeux, il murmura, "j'ignorais qu'Edward Coulter fut marié, jusqu'à maintenant."

"Comment est-ce possible?" l'interrogea-t-elle. L'ascension politique d'Edward avait été le sujet favori des médias au cours des quelques dernières années. Leur mariage, seulement dix-huit mois plus tôt, avait représenté la plus grande nouvelle de l'année. Et soudain, elle comprit. "Combien de temps avez-vous passé en voyage?"

Enfin, il leva les yeux qui vinrent rencontrer les siens, et ses yeux, qui semblaient rempli d'orages, brillèrent comme s'ils pouvaient rire, mais son visage resta immobile. "Deux ans, je n'ai pas mis un pied en Angleterre depuis deux ans."

"Mon Dieu", souffla-t-elle, faisant le tour de la table de verre pour poser une main hésitante sur le cuir froid du sofa, "vous devez avoir la vocation."

"Et si je puis dire ainsi," continua la voix traînante, ignorant complètement son commentaire, "je l'ai rencontré deux fois avant mon départ, et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il finirait avec une femme aussi…" Il examina Marisa, exactement de la même manière qu'il avait examiné les objets sous verre auparavant, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Elle ne bougea pas, gardant un visage inexpressif. "Je ne l'ai jamais supposé un si grand charmeur."

"Bien, Monsieur, insultez-moi, je ne suis pas le genre de femme qui est séduite par des aspects superficiels", trancha-t-elle, d'une voix coupante, comme le bleu intense de ses yeux. Mais en réalité, son assertion ne l'avait pas le moins du monde perturbée. Elle était simplement surprise qu'il fût si direct. Il était incroyablement effronté, personne d'autre n'aurait osé lui parler de cette manière. Ce fut à cet instant que sa curiosité, qu'éveillait décidément cet homme, surpassa sa crainte initiale.

"Toutes mes excuses", mais sa voix légère ne semblait pas du tout désolée, " votre beauté a de quoi pousser n'importe quel homme à des pensées incongrues…"

Ces mots inanes ne la touchèrent pas plus que d'habitude, mais elle sourit aimablement. Ils reprirent le chemin vers la grande salle puisqu'il avait fini d'observer les artefacts de la pièce. "Je vous excuserai pour cette fois, Monsieur."

"Tant mieux, malheureusement", il poussa un long soupir, "je pense que je vais devoir me retirer à présent. Vous avez une maison superbe."

"Déjà?"

"Et oui, " il prit sa main et l'effleura de ses lèvres, sa barbe naissante vint taquiner la peau blanche, "j'espère pouvoir compter sur vous demain, à l'Institut." Il était debout devant elle et sa taille, elle ne le remarqua qu'alors, semblait presque menaçante, inappropriée pour un salon où tous sont domestiqués.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, dans l'air froid de la nuit. Juste après qu'il eut descendu les premières marches elle l'appela, "Puis-je suggérer une chose, monsieur?"

Il se retourna: "oui?"

"Un rasage de près ferait des merveilles pour demain."

Il leva un sourcil et reprit sa marche. Une minute plus tard il avait tourné l'angle et avait disparu.

Le singe doré s'agitait sur les genoux de Marisa, mais après avoir reçu un regard réprobateur il finit par se tenir tranquille. La conférence de Lord Asriel avait passionné toute l'audience et le temps de questions qui l'avait suivie avait été rempli d'éclats de voix, de murmures anxieux remplissant la salle. Il avait répondu avec feu, arpentant avec vigueur l'estrade, et Marisa s'était surprise les yeux attachés à sa haute silhouette. La panthère des neiges bondissait derrière lui, aussi vive. Elle avait souri en constatant qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de se raser et se tenait devant l'assemblée exactement comme la veille chez elle, mais bien plus rempli de ferveur. Il parla des Lumières du Nord, et d'étranges observations qu'il avait faites à propos de leur apparition et de leurs formes. Un instant, à peine une seconde, comme il achevait de répondre à la dernière question du jour, il croisa son regard. Elle ne put empêcher une ombre de sourire de venir se former sur ses lèvres. Mais aussi rapidement que cela avait eu lieu, il détourna les yeux et le moment de grâce prit fin.

Boréal s'assit près d'elle et se rapprocha pour murmurer à son oreille, "simplement renversant, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle approuva distraitement: Asriel s'approchait, aussi ils se levèrent pour le féliciter, et Boréal lui serra la main avec ferveur. Asriel se tourna vers elle et la remercia pour sa venue.

Imitant son geste de la veille, elle haussa un sourcil incrédule, sans rien dire.

"Les érudits de Gabriel College," Asriel faisait signe à Lord Boréal, " ils veulent te parler de tes dernières publications. Ils semblent très intéressés. Et ils ne me lâchent pas."

Lord Boréal les regarda, se confondit en excuses devant Mme Coulter et s'empressa dans la direction d'où Asriel était venu.

"Bon, allons nous chercher un verre, " proposa Asriel, la dépassant soudain et murmurant à son oreille " et vite, avant qu'il ne revienne."

"C'est peu aimable, monsieur", mais elle le suivit, incapable de retenir un petit sourire .

"S'il vous plaît," continua-t-il tout en lui ouvrant la porte, "vous ne pouvez pas le supporter."

Elle n'essaya même pas de nier. Asriel lui offrit son bras et elle le prit, même s'il lui vint à l'esprit que ce ne serait pas forcément une bonne idée et qu'il y avait de nombreuses personnes qui le verraient et s'en souviendraient, ni elle ni Asriel n'ayant un aspect que l'on oublie facilement. Cependant elle s'y appuya gentiment tandis qu'il la conduisait dehors, traversant la route pour atteindre l'un des cafés extérieurs.

"Qu'en avez-vous pensé?" demanda-t-il pendant que le serveur plaçait du thé sur leur table.

"Vous êtes un orateur doué", répondit-elle tout en prenant une petite gorgée du liquide qui fumait dans sa tasse, prenant garde à ne pas se brûler.

"Ah, mais que peut faire un orateur doué avec des informations ennuyeuses et mornes?". Les cheveux blonds d'Asriel, coupés court, ondoyaient sous le vent léger qui s'était levé dans les rues étroites de Londres. Le soleil allait atteindre son sommet comme midi approchait et l'homme devait abriter ses yeux de l'éclat trop vif.

"Morne ? C'était tout sauf morne."

"Et le musée, vous y avez jeté un coup d'œil?"

"Oui, et il est d'une certaine taille… Tout cela ferait certainement Edward se sentir un pauvre amateur."

A cette idée, Asriel sourit, et bien que cela ne se remarque qu'à peine sur son visage sévère, elle trouva que ça lui allait bien. "Avez-vous jamais rêvé d'aller dans le Nord, Mme Coulter?"

Elle réfléchit un moment. Les premières images qui lui venaient à l'esprit à propos de l'Arctique étaient de plates étendues monochromatiques qui s'allongeaient sans fin, un flou de bleu monotone et de dégradés blancs… images qui ne l'attiraient que peu. Mais au cours des dernières années, avec son implication auprès des érudits des Colleges voisins, son intérêt avait grandi. Elle n'avait pas vraiment considéré l'option d'aller dans le Nord, mais la pensée pouvait avoir un certain attrait à présent.

"De temps en temps", décida-t-elle finalement de répondre.

"La prochaine fois que j'irai je vous rapporterai quelque chose".

Elle l'ignorait à cet instant, mais plus tard, elle irait dans le Nord, et même, à l'occasion, avec l'homme qui lui faisait face.

"Ce serait extrêmement gentil de votre part."

"Vous savez, avant cela", les yeux d'Asriel ne quittaient pas son visage et sa voix traînante était plus basse à présent, "j'ai chez moi quelques objets que vous pourriez trouver intéressants."

Elle savait parfaitement quelles étaient ses intentions, mais décida de feindre l'ignorance, trouvant l'homme pour le moins intrigant et l'intérêt qu'il montrait pour elle ne faisait qu'exciter sa propre curiosité. La discussion lui rappela avec une vague de nostalgie les jours d'avant son mariage, car elle n'était pas étrangère à l'art de charmer les hommes. Posant la tête dans sa main, elle répondit: "Edward et moi serions ravis de faire le grand tour."

Asriel se pencha vers elle, se prenant à son jeu insignifiant. "Ma dame, dit-il d'une voix basse, je ne comptais pas dire cela à haute voix, mais puisqu'il le faut. L'invitation était pour vois seule."

"Ceci", souffla Marisa, " est parfaitement inconvenant." Mais elle ne le corrigea pas, ne se recula pas et ne prit nullement un air offensé. Elle constatait simplement les faits.

"Vous n'avez pas refusé" fit-il remarquer.

Elle lui sourit d'un air entendu tout en repoussant sa chaise et se levant. Elle ferma les boutons de sa veste pour se protéger du froid de novembre et conclut, "j'ai passé un excellent moment, mais je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Bonne journée à vous."

Il échangea un regard avec la panthère des neiges, soupira et finit sa tasse de thé d'une gorgée.


	2. Chapter 2

La neige qui avait recouvert les rues craquait sous ses bottes tandis qu'elle accompagnait Edward vers un grand édifice de pierre qui faisait face à d'étranges statues, dressées comme des apparitions dans la brume hivernale. L'architecture du bâtiment était comme coupante, avec des angles nets, et l'ensemble était à couper le souffle. Edward lui prit le bras lorsqu'ils franchirent une petite plaque de glace, glissante et brillante et elle le remercia en entrant dans le hall, où un homme barbu et vêtu de la longue robe noire des Erudits les salua, avant qu'ils ne puissent se perdre dans la foule déjà présente.

"Bonsoir M. Coulter, Madame," dit le Maître, se tournant vers l'un, puis l'autre, "Bienvenue à Jordan College."

"Merci à vous, monsieur," répondit poliment Edward tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une loge de l'auditorium d'où ils pourraient voir toute la scène.

Le travail d'Edward incluait beaucoup des relations intimes avec l'Eglise, et c'est pourquoi Edward se devait d'assister à de nombreuse conférences et discussions qui étaient menées par les plus grands théologiens du pays. Murmurant à l'oreille de Marisa, il entreprit de lui donner un bref aperçu du contenu de la conférence qui suivrait, et elle l'écouta attentivement, sachant que ce genre d'informations pouvait être utile. Quand les intervenants arrivèrent sur la scène, Edward se pencha en avant, permettant à Marisa de voir tous les invités qu'il lui cachait jusqu'à présent. Quatre places plus loin se détachait une haute silhouette qui s'asseyait seulement alors; Asriel était une fois de plus en retard. Il se tourna, si peu et captura les yeux de la jeune femme alors que ses doigts grattaient silencieusement le bras du fauteuil. Elle lui échappa et détourna le regard, feignant la nonchalance, pour se concentrer sur la conférence qu'elle trouva ennuyeuse, et son esprit vagabonda jusqu'à ce que l'entracte arrive enfin.

A l'arrière du bâtiment, dans la salle où était servi le banquet, le Maître de Jordan College, la cape noir d'ébène gonflée derrière lui, remerciait Edward:"C'est si aimable à vous d'être venu assister à la réception de ce soir."

"Tout le plaisir fut pour moi."

Ils se lancèrent dans une discussion à propos de la nouvelle position d'Edward, et, Marisa ne se rendit pas compte du moment exact où le sujet changea mais le Maître lui demanda bientôt:" Mme Coulter, il y a une chose que j'aimerais vous demander, comment donc avez-vous rencontré Edward? Je le connais depuis des années et je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une femme puisse le distraire de ses travaux. C'est là un exploit considérable que vous avez accompli."

Ce n'était pas si difficile, en fait, pensa-t-elle tout en répondant : « Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Rome, ça n'avait rien de phénoménal, je vous assure. »

« J'en doute »n fut la réponse d'Asriel, qui, comme elle l'avait prévu, était apparu derrière le Maître.

"Lord Asriel!" s'exclama le Maître "M. Coulter, j'espère que vous avez fait connaissance avec Lord Asriel, pour lui le Jordan College est une sorte d'alma mater (mère nourricière)."

"Oh, je l'ai fréquenté il y a quelques années", répondit Asriel, réajustant le revers de sa manche sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, et il se tourna vers Edward, "Jordan a vraiment une atmosphère érudite inimitable. C'est vraiment le lieu idéal pour cette réunion, je ne pouvais pas le faire ailleurs."

"Oui, nous nous sommes déjà croisés", répondit finalement Edward tout en laissant tomber un regard dédaigneux sur Asriel. Il tapota le bras de Marisa de la manière qu'elle jugea la plus gênante en public et s'éloigna avec le Maître pour parler de sa conversation avec un prêtre de Hertfordshire le mois dernier.

"Je n'ai pas la sensation qu'il m'aime beaucoup", dit Asriel à voix basse.

"Ce n'est pas mon impression non plus", répondit-elle franchement, sans même cherche à cacher son amusement.

"Et voilà que ce soir, j'apprends une nouvelle chose intrigante à votre propos, chère dame. Comment donc vous êtes-vous retrouvée à Rome?" Asriel fit quelques pas en direction du balcon, au-delà de la foule d'invités. Il échappait ainsi aux odeurs entêtantes et lourdes des sucreries et pâtisseries diverses entassées sur les longues tables disposées dans la salle.

Marisa plissa les yeux tandis qu'ils traversaient la véranda, sous l'étendue noire du ciel, mais répondit froidement,"j'étais là-bas avec un ami, je me suis débrouillée pour être au bon endroit au bon moment et on m'a invitée à une fête. Et Edward y était." L'"ami" en question était un homme, et elle l'avait quitté deux semaines après avoir rencontré Edward. Elle n'avait pas repensé à lui depuis. "J'y étais depuis presque deux ans."

"Vous étiez jeune ma chère, et déjà assez intrépide pour quitter votre foyer."

"J'ai grandi à Londres," répondit-elle d'un ton coupant, "mais ça n'a jamais été mon foyer." La conversation prenait rapidement un tour qui ne lui convenait guère, s'aventurant dans un territoire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas visiter ce soir, pas plus qu'elle ne souhaitait subir un interrogatoire ce soir.

Asriel se tourna vers l'extérieur, son profil se détachant sur le rideau d'encre de la nuit, " ce sont de rudes paroles."

Elle haussa les épaules et laissa son regard errer nonchalamment sur les bâtiments du College. Les hauts parapets se dressaient, surplombant les toits obliques, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait discerner dans l'obscurité. Ils restèrent en silence quelques temps et elle pouvait déjà entendre le hall se vider comme les invités retournaient dans l'auditorium.

"Vous approuvez le travail de votre mari en collaboration avec l'église?"

Personne ne lui avait demandé auparavant, mais sa réponse fut immédiate. "Bien sûr. Ce n'aurait pas été possible pour lui d'avoir cette promotion s'il n'avait pas eu cette relation avec l'église," répondit-elle catégoriquement sans même cesser d'examiner le poli de ses ongles à la lumière de la lune.

"Précisément," déclara Asriel, "il ne serait nulle part sans le support inébranlable de l'église. Et je suis certain que vous le savez comme moi."

Elle resta silencieuse bien que sa curiosité était éveillée.

"Il y a de bien plus grands politiciens, ma chère, mais ils ont montré un intérêt bien moindre pour la branche religieuse du gouvernement, et ainsi, n'ont pas vu leur carrière décoller, pas même moitié autant que celle de votre mari," dit Asriel d'une voix où l'on percevait une note de mécontentement. La panthère grogna doucement derrière eux alors que Marisa envoyait une chiquenaude dans l'air noir.

"Et?" dit-elle, le pressant de continuer.

"Oh, je pense juste que c'est intéressant". Il se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de la barrière et tendit la tête vers le froid, de petits nuages se formant à chacune de ses respirations.

"L'Eglise a offert un marchepied à Edward vers le gouvernement, rien de plus. De plus qui êtes-vous pour critiquer les actions de la glorieuse église?" répondit-elle d'un ton glacé. Le singe doré avait cueilli quelques branches de lierre gelé sur les murs du bâtiments et les écrasait lentement dans sa main noire en regardant le daemon de Lord Asriel.

Les muscles de Lord Asriel se tendirent sous sa joue et il inhala profondément. "Je critique qui je veux. Et ce serait quelque chose qu'il serait sage de retenir."

Elle pouvait sentir sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule dans l'air de l'hiver mais elle ignora cette désagréable sensation. "Eh bien, j'espère que votre inimitié envers Edward ne s'étend pas à moi, monsieur" lui dit-elle, un sourire sensuel aux lèvres et en s'approchant d'un pas pour appuyer ses bras nus à la pierre froide de la balustrade. Ils étaient tout proches maintenant, et elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps à lui venir frôler son épaule nue, à elle, frissonnante.

"Je dois vous dire dès maintenant", commença-t-il, "que je n'ai pas l'habitude de séduire les femmes d'autres hommes. J'espère que vous ne me voyez pas ainsi." Il se tourna vers elle et murmura, d'une voix soudain très douce, "l'invitation est toujours valable. J'aurais espéré que vous pourriez me rejoindre ce week–end."

A présent elle jouait un jeu dangereux, et elle le savait. Des doigts chauds la touchèrent gentiment, mais elle s'éloigna, se retourna et replongea dans le bâtiment.

Elle prit soin de le frôler en partant et dit, " les gens vont finir par s'interroger, monsieur, sur notre absence. Rentrons." Elle ne l'attendit pas et se dirigea brusquement vers l'auditorium où elle s'assit près de son mari et se plongea dans la lecture du programme.

Marisa avait déjà manqué l'invitation du week-end de Lord Asriel, bien qu'elle y ait pensé et repensé sans fin, hésitant pendant ces deux jours à lui rendre visite. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois depuis, mais elle l'avait ignoré. Mais maintenant, trois semaines plus tard, elle se tenait devant un large bâtiment au nord de Brixton. Elle ajusta la anse de son sac à son épaule et s'avança. Après avoir frappé pendant quelques minutes pour entrer, elle finit par atteindre le cinquième étage et se retrouva devant une porte bordeaux. Elle toqua brusquement et se recula. Ce fut un vieil homme qui lui ouvrit, sûrement pas Asriel… Il ne demanda pas son nom mais la guida simplement dans l'immeuble. L'endroit était grand, mais pas de la même manière que sa maison l'était. Tout ne s'enorgueillissait pas de la richesse du propriétaire, mais au contraire, révélait un goût avisé. Il y avait d'immenses peintures sur les murs montrant les paysages de contrées lointaines et le salon qui était devant elle était garnie de meubles en bois de cerisier et de rideaux de velours sombre, qui reflétaient la personnalité mystérieuse du propriétaire des lieux.

"Il est au bureau, Madame." Dit l'homme et il disparut dans l'un des corridors.

Marisa ouvrit sans frapper pour voir Asriel assis à un grand bureau de chêne couvert de papiers. Il leva la tête un instant et retourna à son travail. S'il était surpris par son apparition, il n'en montra rien. Elle secoua la tête et laissa échapper un soupir d'ennui.

"Un instant," dit-il, notant furieusement quelque chose dans son carnet de note. Il se leva promptement et se passa avec lassitude la main sur la nuque. "Pardonnez-moi, ça était une journée plutôt longue."

Asriel la conduisit vers la partie principale de la pièce où se dressait une table sur laquelle était déjà placée une bouteille, sans doute par le serviteur. Il remplit deux verres et se déplaça vers une partie élevée de la pièce ouvrant sur une vaste fenêtre semi-circulaire qui dévoilait le paysage de la ville.

"Vous travaillez trop dur," dit-elle, sans offrir aucun autre mot de réconfort.

Marisa déboutonna son manteau et le posa sur reposoir pelucheux près du mur. Un petit objet sous verre sur la table voisine attira son attention. Elle s'accroupit pour mieux pouvoir observer et vit que ça avait la taille d'un poing et que c'était posé sur un tissu violet. Asriel vint et s'assit, de manière à retirer le verre. Il garda un moment l'objet dans la main, avec un regard presque amer puis lui tendit en retirant le tissu pour révéler un objet d'or scintillant. Il était circulaire et plat, avec des gravures dessinées dans le boitier métallique.

"Je peux?" demanda-t-elle en lui prenant des mains. Asriel plaça l'objet entre ses mains, enveloppant délicatement ses doigts avec les siens.

L'objet s'ouvrit pour découvrir un cadran, semblable à celui d'une boussole. Tout autour de celui-ci étaient disposés de petits symboles colorées, et des dessins, des animaux ou objets. Elle comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

"Un aléthiomètre", la voix de Marisa n'était plus qu'un murmure. Elle tourna délicatement un bouton situé sur le côté de l'instrument et regarda l'une des aiguille tourner sans but. "Où l'avez-vous trouvé?'

"Comment connaissez-vous leur existence?" Il cligna des yeux, surpris.

"Si l'église savait…" dit-elle en lui rendant.

"J'apprécierais si vous ne faisiez pas passez le mot à ce sujet," dit-il catégoriquement, replaçant l'aléthiomètre dans sa boîte.

"Faire étalage de cette possession ne vous apporterait que des ennuis de la part des gens qui souhaitent vous blesser."

"Je sais que vous n'avez pas l'intention de parler de bêtises et d'arcanes toute la nuit." Il posa son coude sur les genoux et la regarda avec attention, visiblement ennuyé par cette discussion. "Dites-moi, à quoi vous attendiez-vous en venant ici ce soir?"

"Je ne sais pas. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider à ce point-là," murmura-t-elle gentiment et fixa ses yeux bleus sur lui, et un instant, ils se comprirent, en silence.

Le singe doré et la panthère blanche s'assirent à leurs pieds, si regardant avec intensité. Le regard d'Asriel était à présent fixé sur ses lèvres et elle devait se battre pour contrôler le rythme de son cœur, qui battait sourdement dans sa poitrine. Elle était si sûre qu'il l'embrasserait, qu'elle ferma les yeux, l'attendant, mais rien ne vint, et elle cligna des yeux, confuse.

Il s'approcha encore, et encore, jusqu'à qu'elle pense pouvoir goûter ses lèvres. "On peut jouer à deux à votre jeu cruel de taquinerie," souffla-t-il avec un sourire dur.

L'amusement qui restait sur le visage de Marisa fut alors remplacé par une violente colère lorsqu'il se redresser. Elle se pencha rapidement et se saisit de ses lèvres, elle sentit les traces sauvages, fruitées, du Tokay sur sa langue, sur ses lèvres, et il vint placer sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'amener plus près, encore. Elle garda un bras autour de son cou et de l'autre cherchait, fouillait, avec fureur, les fibres grossières de son tricot. La pensée d'être avec cet homme était intoxicante, vertigineuse et presque irresistible, traversant son esprit, et pourtant quelques secondes plus tard, rassemblant toute sa volonté elle trouva la force de lui résister, de le repousser, de refuser son toucher, ses lèvres sur les siennes, et de s'écarter de sa poitrine en plaquant ses doigts, comme incrustés, contre elle. Asriel se recula, le visage rougit et déglutit difficilement.

"Jouez autant que vous le souhaitez, mon cher," dit-elle, la voix rauque de ce bref moment de passion. Elle se leva, remit son manteau, et sa satisfaction augmenta encore quand elle vit l'expression perplexe sur le visage de l'homme.

Elle tourna les talons en resserrant sa ceinture sur sa taille fine et quitta l'appartement, sans un regard en arrière.


End file.
